Chapter 15: The Boy Wonder
(Linmis sees the Soulnado.) * Linmis: Go! Your soul is not safe! (Danil takes the advice and hurries off.) * Quan Chi: Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Robin! * Linmis: Not yet! We fight until the end! (They fight. Linmis defeats Quan Chi.) Your time is over. (Before Linmis can finish Quan Chi, Noob Saibot recovers and rushes him. Linmis blocks and avoids his attacks before striking with a right cross to Noob's face. Noob fights back, only to get a backfist blocked and take a left hook to the kidney. Linmis goes on the offensive, but Noob counters a downward punch, twists Linmis's arm and strikes him in the chest with an open palm. Linmis growls in anger and charges in, lands a solid punch across Noob's face and kicks him into the Soulnado. Noob Saibot is sucked up into the Soulnado, infecting it with his wraith-like powers. As he is pulled into the heavens, the Soulnado turns from glowing green to purple. Quan Chi pulls himself to his feet, and realising the battle is lost, immediately opens a portal and escapes. Linmis generates a mystical shield to protect himself as the Soulnado gathers itself into a giant portal and explodes outward. Linmis is thrown from his feet as the shockwave travels across the cemetery, destroying everything in the immediate radius. Linmis, however, is unharmed and sits up.) * Linmis: Pilamaya. ("Thank you" in Lakotan.) (Back at the temple, the Forces of Light are in the midst of a discussion.) * Catwoman: But how do we know? Superman could be having visions of possible futures, not the future. * Zatanna: Catwoman's right. Was I supposed to have my arms replaced with these? Or was it caused by interfering with the timeline? * Beron: My head hurts just thinking about it. * Hanso: This isn't helpful. We cannot second guess our decisions. Clark, what are your thoughts? (Clark is unresponsive.) Clark? (He suddenly reacts.) * Superman: Yes. That is best. * Danil: What is our next objective? * Versad: Linmis! (The Forces of Light turn to see Linmis approach them.) * Linmis: It is done. Earthrealm's souls are safe. (Superman looks at Raven's amulet. More cracks appear on it.) * Superman: No! How is it not enough?! (He slams a palm down on the slab in front of him.) * Superman: I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao Kahn's violation must be punished. * Versad: But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm! * Superman: We cannot win without the Elder Gods. * Versad: But Clark-- * Beron: Versad, close as a shadow... * Superman: Linmis, you will lead until we return. * Linmis: As you wish, Clark. (Clark takes a hold of Versad and they fly away.) * Dylar: Well, now what? Standing around here won't do us any good. * Danil: Wait! (He looks around.) The Lin Kuei! They surround us! (Multiple Lin Kuei cyborgs reveal themselves around the temple.) * Dylar: So much for standing around. * Linmis: Attack! (The Forces of Light immediately charge the cyborgs. Linmis goes for Cyrax, but his attack is blocked and Cyrax punches him in the stomach, and then across the face. As Cyrax moves in, Linmis recovers and kicks him back. They circle one another.) * Cyrax: My speed and skill are beyond you. (They fight. Linmis defeats Cyrax.) * Linmis: Mere speed and skill will not win this war, Cyrax. (With Cyrax down, Nightwolf looks around the temple and sees Cleral battling Sektor on the stairwell. Cleral is unable to even land a hit against the cybernetic assassin. Sektor grabs his hand as Cleral throws an ineffectual strike.) * Sektor: You are weak, Cleral. (Sektor blasts him in the chest with his afterburn strike, sending Cleral careening down the stairs.) * Sektor: Now do you understand? The power of the Grand Master's vision? (Before Sektor can finish Cleral, Linmis throws his batarang across the temple and hits Sektor in the chest. As the weapon flies back into Linmis's hands, Sektor throws up a fighting stance and faces down Linmis.) * Linmis: You are no match for the power of the Spirits. (They fight. Linmis defeats Sektor.) Perhaps even you can be saved. (Around the temple, Cleral repeatedly punches a cyborg and kicks it down. Hanso decapitates another with her sword. Danil is busy reprogramming another downed opponent with Fera watching. As Linmis checks the area, Hanso walks up to him.) * Linmis: What is it? (Hanso doesn't reply at first, but then she spots what she was looking for.) * Hanso: Sindel... (Sindel walks into the temple, letting off a banshee scream multiplied tenfold from her original powers. Catwoman and Dylar are pushed to the stairwell by the force, Danil is forced to generate an cybernetic shield, Hawkgirl wards off the attack as best she can with her mace, while Beron only keeps his balance by holding onto one of Zatanna's arms. Only Linmis is unaffected by the scream.) * Sindel: Come forward, if you dare. I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not. (The Forces of Light quickly come together.) * Zatanna: Let's do this. * Linmis: Attack! (As Cleral, Hawkgirl and Linmis watch, Fera and Dylar throw dark magic and pheromones at Sindel, who unleashes a banshee scream to collide with them. They force the scream back at Sindel. Hanso attacks again. Sindel blocks her attacks, punches her twice and kicks her down. As Hanso tries to rise, Sindel grabs her arm, pulls her in and repeatedly punches her in face, before dropping her with a flying kick. Hanso rolls over onto her stomach, and though unable to stand, gets to her knees.) * Hanso: Sindel, please! * Sindel: I am no longer Kitana's mother. * Hanso: Sindel, this is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you! * Sindel: Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic cause. * Hanso: Remember Edenia, Sindel. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion! * Sindel: Quiet, child. It is time for you to join your friends. (She generates a purple swirl of magic and begins draining Hanso's soul. Linmis drags himself toward her.) * Linmis: Monster! (Sindel turns around, stopping the spell on Hanso, who falls unconscious, and faces Linmis.) * Sindel: Still alive? No matter. Soon you will reunite with your ancestors. (They fight. Linmis defeats Sindel.) * Linmis: Now, Sindel. Face the Spirit's judgement. (Sindel rises without effort and laughs in his face. Linmis begins a chant in his native tongue and a light from the heavens surrounds him. He blasts Sindel with a batarang from his hands. The camera switches to Catwoman, who has also survived Sindel's assault. She looks up to the ceiling.) * Catwoman: Clark... Clark, where are you? (On another plane of existence entirely, Superman and Versad stand in the temple of the Elder Gods.) * Superman: Elder Gods, I beseech you. Earthrealm is in danger. (There are six Elder Gods, all of varying genders and appearance, towering over Superman and Versad in spirit form, but they all speak at the same time.) * Elder Gods: We are aware of your plight, Superman. * Superman: Then you must intervene on Earthrealm's behalf. * Elder Gods: We cannot. * Superman: But Shao Kahn... Lenat has bested him last time, yet he still-- * Elder Gods: Shao Kahn has not violated the rules of Mortal Kombat. * Superman: What?! He invades Earthrealm as we speak! * Elder Gods: Invasion is not itself a transgression. It is the merger of realms that is proscribed. * Superman: A distinction without a difference! Innocents are dying at the hands of Outworld! * Elder Gods: It is regrettable. But the Mortal Kombat tournaments are not intended to prevent certain outcomes. They are intended only to maintain balance among the realms. * Superman: Please, you must-- * Elder Gods: We have spoken. (The Elder Gods' spirit forms disappear, leaving Superman and Versad alone.) * Superman: The last doors are closing. We are nearly trapped. (The scene fades away to black. Back at the temple, Linmis crashes through the sacrificial alter. The fight has obviously not gone well for him. Sindel walks over to him and wraps her elongated hair around his midsection, dragging him into the air.) * Sindel: Victory is mine, Linmis. (She generates the purple aura around her hands and starts draining Linmis's soul.) * Linmis: Not if I... take it - from - you! (He starts another desperate chant in his native tongue and his hand starts to glow with blue energy. Sindel laughs as he does so. As his chant increases in volume, he begins to glow blue as well. A cloud of mystical energy appears and both combatants are blazed in blue light. Superman teleports in with Versad just in time to witness this.) * Versad: By the Elder Gods! (Screaming one final time, Linmis releases the spell and the blue light turns to a blazing white, engulfing both Sindel and himself. Versad and Superman are forced to cover their eyes. Sindel screams as she is disintegrated by the light, and Linmis vanishes, presumed teleported back home to Los Angeles. The light dissipates, leaving no evidence that Sindel or Linmis ever existed.) * Hanso: Versad... * Versad: Hanso! (Versad rushes to Hanso's side and grabs her hand. She doesn't even have the strength left to sit up.) * Hanso: Versad,... You were right. I wish we had met... under... different... circumstances. * Versad: Hanso... (As Hanso's body goes limp, Versad falls to his knees, still grasping Hanso's hand. Raven arrives and teleports her into a hospital with his staff. He also sees X-Mathers's lifeless body.) * Versad: The villains are dead. * Raven: Linmis is sent back home. Hanso is in hospital now. I hope she'll make a full recovery soon. * Superman: Versad, I-- * Versad: We abandoned them and they're dead. * Raven: My heart, too, is heavy with their sacrifice. * Versad: Their deaths achieved nothing! (Raven looks at his amulet. More cracks adorn it.) * Raven: What is next, Superman? Tell me the future! How do we honour their "sacrifice"? * Superman: I climbed to heaven, now I must plunge into the depths. I will go to Quan Chi. Ally our realm with his against the forces of Outworld. * Versad: What?! Grovel before Quan Chi?! What will he demand? What price will be paid? * Superman: Would any price be too high to save Earthrealm? * Versad: I had prayed it not true. But you have gone mad, Superman. Your visions. They are nothing. Delusions of an addled mind. * Raven: Versad, please. (A groaning sound catches Raven and Versad's attentions. Out of all of the Forces of Light, everyone except Hanso and Linmis have survived, and they are badly injured.) * Versad: Enough. I must help the wounded. Leave on your hopeless quest. (He gets up and walks towards the fallen heroes. Superman looks at him as he passes.) * Raven: May the Elder Gods protect you. (Superman flies away.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3